Peaches and Red Velvet
by sushisama
Summary: An idiot for an idiot, it was what Judal would tell himself as he worked up the nerve to give him a Valentine's gift. Sinbad/Judal fluff.


**Title. **Peaches and Red Velvet**  
Authour. **~sushisama~**  
Fandom. **Magi**  
Pairing. **Sinbad/Judal (Hakuryuu/Morgianna mentioned)**  
Warnings. **Not really anything major, just DISGUSTING AMOUNTS OF FLUFF.**  
Disclaimer. **I do not own any of the Magi characters, I just borrow them for some fun.  
Notes. I don't think I've written a Valentine's fic in a long, long time. Since that one Kensuke Digimon one, geez. I think that was a decade ago, wow. Anyway, enough giving hints to what an old man I am, and more to the fluff. Pure, disgusting, teeth rotting fluff.

Also, I swear I'm working on Zillullah. Well, the next chapter, and then a slight break. WHEE.

And, yes, I did make a jab at Fifty Shades of Abuse. Because fuck that movie/book, that's why.

* * *

_This is stupid, _was Judal's own harsh thought as he held to the well wrapped package in his hand.

He was not one for being nervous, but it seemed it couldn't be helped each time he tried to get rid of it. There had been plenty of chances, of course, the campus as small as it was, sharing the same dorms as he did, but every time there had been that opportunity, he froze and hid the box.

This was all making him feel like an idiot.

_An idiot for an idiot_, his thoughts continued begrudgingly, and he groaned at the sappy thought.

It was not his usual thing, feeling any sort of need to gift anything on any day in particular, especially not today of all days. What the pale dark-haired youth was accustomed would have been to already have plans, being asked out by both girls and boys, and depending on who it was, he would have multiple dates in one day. Not to mention the free meals, chocolates, and gifts. He never particularly understood why people sought him out like some prize to be won, especially on today of all days, but it never failed to occur. Even when he made it obvious it would be the one and only time, as he was known for his very short attention span, they still came.

However, this year was different. This year, he didn't accept any gifts, refused all chocolates, and just shot down any offers for dinner. Because this year, he had made up his mind on how he wanted to spend the evening, and if it didn't work out the way he wanted, he would just go back to his dorm and spend the night sulking with his dormmate.

Because when it came down to it, Judal had only one person on his mind this Valentine's day, the first time he had any secular thoughts since in such a long time. And it was because of this that he know he was under the horrible symptoms of - he cringed at the loathsome thought - a _crush_. Something he hadn't had since middle school, when he had that terrible thing on Hakuryuu's stepbrother Kouen and followed him around like a lost puppy.

And now he was doing it again, around Sinbad of all people. Stupid, tall, tan, long silky violet-haired, beautiful golden-eyed, idiotic muscle toned archaeology major that he _hated_ so much because he couldn't get the dumbass out of his head. Ever since that shared Classical Literature class last fall semester, where the older student just kept sitting next to him, even with all the other spots, because as he put it, Judal always looked so lonely.

It had led to study sessions at coffee houses, then just coffee, then late night study that led to late night dinner and sometimes crashing on his bed. Sometimes with Sinbad. That man was way too friendly and polite for his own good. Never once making a move, always keeping a respectable distance, but still being free with passing touches and even occasional hugs. It was confusing and strange, he had never been around someone who was not only so casual with Judal's usual flirty attitude, but responded to it with his only tame sense of perversion. It's just who he was.

And Judal _hated_ it.

But there was no denying it, and the only thing he could think of to get rid of it was to prove to himself that Sinbad had not the slightest of affections for him. Then, boom! No more crush. Yes, crush the crush, the best way to get rid of this irritable feeling.

He didn't even entertain the idea that Sinbad might actually accept his feelings, and heaven forbid, _return_ them. That would just be unacceptable.

So he had spent the day with him, as they had originally planned (_"We're both single, why not spend it together instead of alone?"_ the idiot had said), his little package in his coat pocket. He had tried several times during the day to give it away, bring it out and start the conversation, but they kept getting interrupted.

At their usual Saturday coffee, Hakuryuu and Morgianna had been there, and Sinbad insisted they sit and have breakfast together. His scarred friend had been sympathetic, the only one that knew his true intent of the day, but there was really no way to escape Sinbad's hospitality. Judal was agitated, but let it go, at least it was people (well, person, he could care less about his friend's girlfriend) he liked.

His frustrations were furthered when the movie they were supposed to go to together (alone in the dark, how perfect) was intruded upon by Sinbad's normal cohorts, Ja'far and Masrur. Again, Sinbad had been quick to invite them along, and the movie that Judal would have normally talked through, his usual behaviour in the theatre that his violet-haired friend was familiar with and almost fond of, was disrupted by Ja'far's needless shushing.

He was only trying to make it better. The movie, some drab excuse for a romance that Sinbad had insisted on, was boring, terrible, and even horrific in the betrayal of the 'relationship' (if you could call abuse that, the look on Sinbad's face when he realised where the movie was going was _priceless_). Judal's commentary was meant to bring light to the ridiculous film, but Ja'far was always the spoilsport.

Afterward, they had a heated discussion about the movie over lunch. Sinbad didn't really participate, eager to watch most of the conversation coming from Judal and Ja'far, being as quiet as Masrur. He just smiled at them, which pleased the dark-haired youth, as he made no big deal of the way he had put a pale hand on the his knee under the table. Sinbad's only response to it was putting his arm behind Judal's seat and lazily playing with his braid.

They lingered long after the food was gone, and there was even a talk about going out more during the day. If Judal wasn't already aggravated, that certainly tipped the scale. He was starting to lose his nerve, and the package in his pocket was almost tossed out when for a long moment it looked like they would be spending more time with them.

Sinbad had been the one to surprise him, though, saying that he and Judal already had plans and needed to get going. Ja'far didn't seem particularly happy about it, but when Sinbad put an arm around his waist and was needing him away, there wasn't much of an argument to make.

And Judal was left even more confused. From the behaviour he had been exhibiting, it almost felt like they were on a date. But Sinbad had made this sound from the beginning that it was Palentine's Day instead of letting it be Singles Awareness Day. It was even furthered with all the people he kept inviting to tag along, but now they were at the city's park, after having a stroll on the grey, bitterly cold February day, and sitting on the edge of the decorative large fountain in the middle of promenade.

He had no idea how to take any of this.

They sat quiet for a long time, just within reach of each other. Judal had tucked himself a little more into his red and black stripped sweater and now what felt too thin knitted jacket. Even when he put up the hood, it really did nothing against the occasional biting wind. He thought about offering going back to his dorm, but he didn't know if Hakuryuu would be back yet, and he couldn't bring up the will to ask to go to Sinbad's nice loft apartment.

"Hey, so," Sinbad started, running a hair through his bangs. It was the first thing said since they sat down on the cobblestone. When Judal gave him a closer look, he almost looked a little nervous. He was fishing something out of his large coat pocket, and handed him a poorly wrapped box. Judal eyed it for a breath before opening it, to find oddly shaped chocolates under the lid.

"What the hell is this?" Judal said with a forced edge, trying to mask the little amount of glee he felt.

"Oh, it's, ah, chocolate covered dried peaches." He was grinning, that grin he gets when he's pleased with himself. "I made them myself."

Judal rolled his eyes. "Let's see how you messed this up," he quipped, putting one of the chocolates in his mouth. He ate it with a grimace on his face, lest he give faith to the eager look on Sinbad's face.

Sinbad watched, still smiling, because he knew better than to take Judal's words and expressions at face value, and waited for the youth to swallow and set the box aside. "Well?"

Instead of answering his question, Judal pulled out the box from his jacket and thrust it at the tan man. He just chuckled as he took it, unwrapping the much better presented gift. His eyes lit up, and even before he could explain that the contents might have been a bit damaged during the aggravation of the day or what they were, Sinbad had put one of the truffles in his mouth, savouring it slowly as he put the box on his lapcc.

"Red velvet," Sinbad said, his tone even but content as he turned those golden eyes on his shorter friend.

Judal was sure his cheeks had turned the same red as his eyes. Of course it was red velvet, why is he surprised, like he wouldn't know something as simple as that. Well, simple if you paid attention, which he did, which he _shouldn't_, stupid-

Right, he had a motive with today.

"Sinbad," he called, getting the man's attention square on him. He was about to say something with the look he was being given, but he noticed something, and thought it was as good an excuse as any. He leaned forward, his lips touching just the corner of his mouth, and he ran his tongue just barely over the skin. It was quick, and he was still looking Sinbad in his widened eyes when he pulled away.

"You had some on your face," he explained, a nervous smile on his lips.

And here was the moment Sinbad would just tell them they were friends, that he was just comfortable with him, that's why they were able to be so close, not because he actually-

Judal let out a sound when Sinbad was taking his face in his large palms, and pulled him in for a haphazard kiss. But when it clicked what was happening, he relaxed, giving into the kiss as put his arms around him. He could feel Sinbad smile, and for some reason, the thought of him being that happy about their lips together just made him feel like he was melting.

Stupid, stupid feelings. And stupid Sinbad, for not responding the way he thought he would. For responding even better than he hoped.

When they finally pulled apart, Sinbad rested his forehead against Judal's, still smiling. "I like that Valentine better," he teased.

Judal rolled his eyes, but still smiled back. "Yeah, yeah," he responded, scooting closer to him, his arms sneaking into his coat. He hid his face in Sinbad's neck, some because he wanted to be close, but more because the wind was picking up.

"Cold?"

Judal only responded with a fake and pitiful teeth chatter.

Sinbad laughed. "All right, how about we go watch some movies at my place?"

"No more romance," Judal demanded, pulling himself away as they stood up, Sinbad taking both boxes for them.

"Only the best horror for you," Sinbad replied. He let the man put an arm around his waist, pulling him into his side and his heat as they walked off.


End file.
